


I'm not a baby!

by AnymphnamedStiles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnymphnamedStiles/pseuds/AnymphnamedStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has many fans, even among the supernatural. When a troop of demons decide to give  him a better childhood, it's up to Sam and Cas to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All of a sudden

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I typically ship Destiel, but in this fic Dean is deaged and I really don't want it to seem pedophilic so I'll hold off on that. Please read and comment, I'd love to get better!  
> I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL.

Dean and Sam Winchester both had quite impressive reputations, both due to their own skills and the rumours that circulated because of John's sacrifice. Most of those who had plans for them meant the brothers harm, but there was a small group that reflected on the past of the Winchesters. Sammy had been raised and coddled by Dean, but Dean had to grow up far to quickly, learning what was lurking in the night at a young age. It was decided. Dean Winchester would be a child once again.   
\----------------------------------  
Dean and Sam had been called to a new hunt, a simple salt and burn. What they thought would be a two hour ordeal at most stretched into more as they realized they had been tricked. The demons managed to separate the two brothers after a while, trapping them in opposite sides of the rundown shack.   
"DEAN!", Sam called as he attempted to fight his way through the demons. He motivated as soon as he stopped they would just stand there. They weren't trying to hurt him, just keeping him away from Dean. Sam felt his heart drop- what in the world where they doing to Dean?

Meanwhile, Dean was kicking at the demons wrestling him to the ground. He was tired, and he was scared. One of the demons - she had pink hair, Dean's fatigued brain numbly registered- bent over him as the others pinned his squirming body to the floor. Dean vaguely registered Sam shouting his name before Pink Hair Demon opened her mouth and spoke.  
"You deserve so much." She whispered, stroking his cheek gently.

"Yeah? Well, maybe you should let me go." She chuckled, stroking his hair as if it was bringing him comfort. Horror dawned upon him as he realized they were all chanting quietly under their breaths, snippets of Latin swirling through the dusty air. He started to struggle anew, yelping as a pulsing pain started to ring in his forehead and spread throughout his body. 

"DEAN!"


	2. From the ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds de!aged Dean, a naturally chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOO! It's me again. :D I really don't know what it is that I'm doing, so I would really, really appreciate and critiscm (as long as it's constructive please). English is not my first language so it doesn't flow quite right. Thank you! <3

Sam flinched at the sound of his brother's pained scream. He through himself forward, startling the demons. However, they made no move to stop him, and he ran through the shack. Dust swirled from beneath his pounding feet as he slowed in front of the last doorway. The door had been ripped off it's hinges in the struggle, and was lying splintered in pieces all around.

"...Dean?", Sam asked, wood bits crushing under his boots. The only answer to his call was a slight whimper. He peered around the corner to see a pouting pink haired demon tapping her foot and looking irritated at something- another demon? Sam couldn't tell. 

Sam cocked the Colt and pointed it at her, thanking Dean's stubborn insistence at Sam taking the Colt, because Dean could "take care of himself". Right. Because recent events proved that. At the sound of the bullet clicking into place, she turned.

"San Winchester! Just the man I've been waiting for!" She ignored his spectacular bitch face to instead motion towards him as if they were the best of friends. 

"Where is Dean?" Sam looked around bur kept the gun aimed towards her , " What did you do?" 

The lady laughed, "Slow down! I've blessed Dean Winchester! Me and my brothers and sisters have only helped him!" She beamed, almost as if expecting praise. 

Sam felt dread rising, and he lowered the Colt slightly, eyes widening. At his reaction, the demon shook her head.

"He's not hurt! He's just... A little older than I wanted him to be. I was aiming for two years old." She grumped, finally moving aside and giving Sam the full view of a small child standing near the wall, swamped in a T-shirt that was obviously an adults and a large flannel. Both hung to around his mid-calf and the little one was shivering.

Sam's jaw dropped. "Ah well, at least it worked." The demon shrugged turning and smirking at Sam. "You might want to go pick up your brother now." She snickered, before disappearing and leaving Sam alone with... Dean. 

Sam tucked the Colt back into his waist band, before turning his attention back at Dean. The elder Winchester looked to be around 4 years old, and he was eyeing Sam with obvious distrust. Sam's heart clenched: it really was Dean; the freckles were there, as were his green eyes and dirty blonde hair. 

"Where's Sam'y?" The little one asked, watching as Sam quickly grabbed Dean's discarded boots, jeans, and socks- must have fallen off when he shrunk- and folded them, throwing them over his shoulder. He looked at Dean, and on second thought took his jacket off to cover the shivering kid with. However, as soon as he took a step forward, Dean shrank back.

"Where is Sammy?" He asked again, chin jutting out defiantly. "He's my respons'bilty and if you hurt him.."

"Dean, it's me. I'm Sammy." Sam cut in, watching Dean process the information as he crept forward to try to get the jacket in him. Dean shook his head, moving back again and squishing himself against the wall.

"You're lying! Sammy is-" he paused to hold a hand near his waist to show the estimated height of Sam, " He's small! He's my younger brother and you're- you're huge!" He cried, tears gathering in the corner's of his eyes. 

"My name is Sam Winchester. I'm 22 years old. I'm younger than you by almost four years. Our parents were Mary and John Winchester." He watched sadly as Dean's eyes widened, " I'm your brother.Could you please come over here so I can wrap you up in this warm coat? I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." 

He knelt on one knee and opened his arms, smiling when Dean came forward numbly. He quickly wrapped him up in his jacket and hoisted him into his arms. 

Dean let him, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck, and watched over his younger brother's shoulder as he was carried out of the old shed and out of danger. He knew he was a big boy and wasn't supposed to cry, but he couldn't help it. Small stifled sobs escaped and he buried his head into the area where Sam's neck met his shoulder.

Sam sighed sadly as he carried the toddler out. This was going to be a rough ride.


	3. Sudden hurdles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam get the hell outta dodge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know how to write, and sometimes my ADHD gets me off track. It takes a lot to get me remember to update.

Sam picked his way among the forest , taking the path they had earlier forged to get to the shack in the first place. 

"Where's John? " Dean asked, voice breaking in places to make room for hiccups. Sam raised his eyebrow in confusion. 

"You mean Dad?" He asked, sighing in relief as the Impala came into view. Dean nodded against his neck.

"He's a bit... busy. But don't worry, I'll take care of you." Sam promised, digging the Impala's key out of the pocket of Dean's jeans. He unlocked the door and slid into the drivers seat.

Dean shook his head, "I'm older," he confirmed in the grave kind of voice a kid shouldn't even be able to replicate, " I'll take care of you."   
Sam put Dean down next to him in the passengers seat. 

Sam smiled a little at that. He carefully buckled Dean into the seat, before grabbing a tissue to wipe the snot and tears off his face. Dean scrunched his nose up in obvious displeasure but let him. Suddenly, the blondes face light up as he finally took in his surroundings. 

"The 'pala!" Dean cried in child-like glee, " Dad let's you drive the Impala?! That's so cool!" He squealed, seemingly forgetting his troubles for a bit. 

Sam smiled in an amused sort of fashion, watching his once bigger brother ( although three-quarters of their life Sam has been bigger than him either way) as he contently patted the leather seat.

Dean noticed Sam's attention on him and seemed to sort of shrink into himself; he nervously rubbing his small hands together and adjusting his t-shirt and flannel over his knees.  
Sam frowned, before realizing he was making Dean uncomfortable. He instead turned his attention on starting the car. 

" You hungry?" He asked, carefully looking at Dean from the corner of his eyes. Dean shook his head, fidgeting with his shirt again. 

Sam sighed, this was proving to be harder than he thought. He never knew that Dean would be so SHY.   
He supposed the first stop would be buying the kid some clothes, and food. 

" Wal-mart it is, I guess." He attempted, turning onto the road. He remembered seeing a chain store a bit away from the runway road they had followed to find the forest. 

Turning back onto the highway after a good fifteen minutes, the two brothers made there way over to their next destination.


	4. Walmart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attempt :/

Sam sighed in what was mostly relief as the brightly lit store came into view; the car ride here with Dean had been tense to say the least. The smaller hunter ( if you could even call him that now, seeing as to how he was about four to five years old and wouldn't be hunting much of anything soon ) had sat quietly after his initial surprise at seeing the Impala. Sam couldn't help but wonder whether he was this quiet at this age; when realization struck. Dean had been nearly six when Mary Winchester had died. There was no way that the Dean before her death ever looked this somber or was ever this quiet. 

Sam's heart clenched as he wondered if this is what it had been like: his dad behind the wheel, silent and mourning; his elder brother sitting quietly and starting to follow the orders his dad barked at him; while he snoozed in the back in his car seat, without a care in the world. He thought guiltily of all the times he had teased or yelled at Dean, calling him things like "soldier" and even going so far as to snort when Dean was to call John "sir" as opposed to what Sammy called him, because grown boys don't call their fathers "dad" or "daddy". This also explained why Dean had referred to their dad as "John".

Sam was so lost in his thoughts as he parked the car near the Walmart,he didn't hear Dean saying his name, until he had pulled on the edge of Sam's sleeve. He shook his head and smiled at Dean, whilst Dean looked down at his hands in his lap and mumbled something. 

"Sorry?", Sam asked, leaning a bit closer. Dean's lip trembled, and as he turned his head up there was a blush on his cheeks and tears in his eyes. 

"Ihavetogotothebathroomsorry." He spit out in one breath, before lowering his head again. 

Sam nodded. "No need to apologize, Dean." He looked at the fidgeting kid and once again noted the lack of appropriate clothing. He put his hand on Dean's shoulder gently and got him to look in his brother's eyes.

" I'm going to need to carry you again, okay? It's cold out and you don't have any shoes or anything." At Dean's small nod, he leaned forward and re-adjusted his jacket around the little one, before zipping it up. He noted how the jacket fit on the normally sized Dean; and had to hold off a huff of amusement at how small the present Dean looked. Dean looked up at him curiously, and Sam took the opportunity to pull him into his lap and open the car door. He adjusted Dean to have his arm wrapped snugly around Dean's knees, with Dean's head on his shoulder once again. He felt small hands twine themselves into the material of his shirt. After locking the Impala securely and pocketing the keys, Sam headed off to the entrance of the Walmart. 

Dean squirmed slightly in his arms, and Sam turned off into the hallway where they could find the bathroom. Luckily enough for the two boys, the singular family wasn't occupied. Sam ducked in and closed the door behind himself, locking it. After a look around the shifty bathroom, he grimaced. He was NOT letting the bare footed Dean onto this floor. Dean's squirming doubled. 

"Sammy, please put me down." He pleaded, turning emerald eyes and pouty lips into the most convincing puppy face Sam had ever seen; however the bigger Winchester would not give. Despite Dean's whimpered protests, he took a couple of the thin toilet cover papers and arranged them on the toilet seat, before standing Dean up on them. As the little on watched in confusion, Sam quickly took off the jacket and flannel, leaving the T-shirt ( mostly for Dean's comfort ) on him. He threw the clothing over one of shoulders before bunching the shirt around Dean's waist so it wouldn't get in the way - then lifted him again and sat him on the toilet. 

Dean looked surprised, before kicking his feet out a little and pouting a little. He grabbed the shirt from Sam to hold it, small hands bunching the fabric.

"Sammy! !", he cried," go away! I'm a big boy, I can do it!" Sam raised his hands in defense, standing up and turning around. 

"I'm not going to leave you, but I can turn away." He replied, smiling a little at the disgruntled snorts he could hear coming from behind him.  
After Dean finished, Sam turned around again. He helped him wipe, redressed him, flushed and then hoisted him over to the sink where they washed their hands.   
\-----------------

After wandering around for a bit with Dean in his arms, Sam admitted defeat. Not only was he unsure in what exactly to buy, he could feel the eyes of several concerned employees and customers burning into his back. He knew that the image of him, a six foot something man carrying a child dressed in clothes that were meant for an adult, was quite suspicious.   
Whilst inspecting several sizes of children's pants, he felt a tap in his shoulder. 

"Can I help you, sir?", Sam turned to see a younger employee, with jet black hair and multiple piercings in his face and ears, asked him with slightly narrowed eyes. Behind him stood another employee, an older lady with a distinct maternal aura. 

Sam nodded, trying to look as guiltless as possible. He motioned to Dean, who had his head resting on Sam's shoulder. 

" This is my brother, Dean. Recent events have put him in my care. I know it looks bad, but I had nothing else for him to wear." He finished lamely. The elder lady had a hand over her heart and was cooing, whilst the other smiled at Sam.

"Okay!" the black haired employee agreed, " Deborah, can you go tell the others this guys in the clear?" The elder lady smiled and scuttled off. Sam could see her explaining the matter to the others, and as they smiled in understanding he felt the tension on him alleviate. 

"My name's Tom." The other explained," I suppose you're looking for the basics for Dean?" At Sam's nod, he continued. Tom smiled, looking at Dean almost fondly. 

"I have a younger brother too so I can help you." Tom insisted, motioning for Sam to follow him. For a while Sam worried Dean would insist that he was the elder, but luckily, Dean was apparently too tired to care.

Apparently, Dean would need quite a bit of things. As Tom and Sam were going over whether to buy sweaters or sweatshirts, Sam felt Dean stir against his shoulder. He turned to see what Dean was looking at, in time to see Dean staring longingly at a Batman blanket. 

"Do you want it?" Sam asked, watching as Dean lowered his head quickly, but noticed Dean still looking up at through his lashes. Sam grabbed it, adding it to the cart along with socks, sweatshirts, pants, shirts, and jackets. Dean smiled shyly at him, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck and whispering, " Thank you." 

Next came the matter of hygiene. Tom escorted the Winchester brothers to the children's section. Sam proceeded to buy soap, gentle shampoo, a small towel, a super hero toothbrush, some fruity toothpaste, and to Dean's horror and indignation - pull up diapers. Tom wasn't sure if they would be necessary, but thought they would be a good idea anyway. At the end of their shopping trip, Sam paid and then took Dean back to the family restroom to dress him: a blue sweatshirt with Captain America's shield embroidered on the front, some black sweatpants, Marvel themed underwear, thick socks, and what Sam swore was the smallest pair of shoes he's ever seen. 

As soon as they exited the restroom, Deborah and Tom swooped on Dean, Tom delightedly hugging him and Deborah kissing his cheeks. Dean seemed a little stiff but was smiling softly. After the two employees bid them farewell, Sam carried the bags to the Impala, Dean trailing behind him with one little hand clutching to sleeve of Sam's coat. Dean was nodding off even as they walked. Sam packed the bags into the back of the car, while Dean stood sleepily near him. After a second thought, Sam reached back in to root around until he came out with the new Batman blanket. 

Sam unlocked the driver's seat door and pulled Dean in, setting him up next to him. He took off the little shoes, buckled him and covered him with the blanket. Within two minutes, Dean was asleep, with his head resting on Sam's right thigh. 

It was time to get Bobby's help.


	5. Bobby's house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby get's to pitch in with baby Dean! Sam, meanwhile, is getting better at this whole big brother thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, I really am kinda proud. I know my writing doesn't really flow, so I'm grateful for all of you.

Bobby had been having a perfectly pleasant morning. He had woken up with no hurry to go anywhere, ate breakfeast, and went outside to work on one of his cars. Around nine in the morning, it all went to hell. 

Speak of the devil.  
Bobby had gone inside for a break, washing up and having a cold one. Halfway through his beer, there was a knock on the door. Thinking nothing much of it, but preferring to be careful, he grabbed his sawed- of and headed to the door. He wasn't prepared to see what was on the other side. 

"What the hell?!" He nearly yelled, dropping his gun. There stood Sam Winchester in his full glory, but that wasn't the surprising part. There was a kid in his arms. 

Sam quickly stepped forward, rearranging Dean in his arms. "Bobby-", he didn't get to even finish his sentence before Bobby threw his emergency supply of holy water at them.

"Satisfied?", Sam asked, wiping holy water out of his eyes and shaking his long hair whilst Dean yelped in surprise and spluttered. 

Bobby squinted at the pair, before his eyes widened. He took a step forward, reaching towards Dean. Sam stood his ground, not letting Dean squirm out of his hold. Dean watched Bobby advance nervously, before his calloused hand swept the wet hair off Dean's forehead. He gasped. 

"Dean?", Bobby asked carefully, watching as the little boy bit his lip and looked up at Sam. When Sam smiled, Dean looked back at the older man and nodded. 

\------------------  
Thirty minuts later found the three sitting in the kitchen; Bobby and Sam with a strong drink for the both of them, and Dean with a cup of milk. Dean sat on the table, swinging his little legs as Sam wiped the holy water of him with a paper towel. Bobby watched the two with a look of astonishment before taking another swig.

" Sammy- stop! Nuh more, I'm clean-", Dean squirmed and complained quietly as Sam rubbed his face with the towel. 

"Stop squirming, Dean." Sam chided as he finished, before hoisting him of the table and putting him in a chair. Dean pouted and rubbed his mouth with his sleeve. Bobby watched, frozen.

"So- how did this happen?", Bobby asked, taking another swing of liquor to help his dry mouth. Sam sighed and looked down at Dean, who was looking at his milk with obvious disgust. 

Sam sat down next to Dean, sighing as he looked at his supposedly elder brother.   
" I don't even know. We took your advice and went to the address, but it was a trap. There were demons, and they separated us. By the time I got to Dean, he was like this." Bobby nodded. 

"Did they give you any hints as to why? Maybe they were going to take advantage of his vulnerability?" Bobby asked, slumping slightly as Sam shook his head.

" There was one who stayed," Sam said, narrowing his mind as he tried to remember, " she mentioned something about 'blessing him' and 'giving him the opportunity he deserves'." Sam remarked. Both turned to look at Dean, who sat there staring at them innocently. 

Sam stood up to go get their bags out of the Impala, ruffling his hair as he passed. 

"I'll be right back Dean." Sam promised as Dean went to get up and go follow him, " Stay here with Bobby and drink your milk." He walked away, and within seconds they heard the front door open and shut behind him.

Bobby and Dean sat there awkwardly as they waited for Sam to return. Bobby watched as Dean pushed the cup away from him, before picking it up and putting it back in front of him. 

"Drink your milk, Dean." He said gruffly, watching as Dean narrowed his eyes at the milk with distaste. 

"I don't like it." He replied with his small voice, "milk is gross." Bobby thought about it for a second, before changing his tactics. 

"Don't you wanna grow big like Sam?" He asked, watching as Dean nodded enthusiastically.   
" I have to be as big as him." He reaffirmed, " I'm older." He stated proudly.

Bobby nodded, before saying, " You have to drink your milk to grow big and strong." He huffed a laugh as he watched Dean grudgingly pull the milk back towards himself. Dean looked grumpy until confusion made itself apparent in his features.

"How come Sam is bigger than me?" He asked, cocking his head as Bobby choked on his whiskey. 

"I'm-", Dean counted on his fingers carefully, "older. And how come he's allowed to drive the 'pala?" Bobby was struggling to think of an appropriate answer when Sam came back, much to Bobby's relief. 

Sam came into the kitchen, stopping in surprise when Dean slowly climbed off his chair to come over to hug and press his face into Sam's legs. Sam looked up at Bobby slowly, who shrugged. 

"Dean?" Sam asked carefully," what's up buddy?" He bent to untangle Dean from his legs and to lift him into his arms. As soon as he got the little one situated, Dean wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed his face into Sam's shoulder. 

Sam rubbed his back, trying to do the comforting bobbing thing that he knew moms did to comfort small children. He knew it wasn't working when Dean started to sniffle quietly. 

Sam managed to pry Dean's arms from around his neck to look him in the face. He immediatly found himself wishing he hadn't: Dean's face was heart breaking. He had fat tears gathering in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks, his eyes and nose were pink, his lips were quivering. He was trying not to hiccup and was rubbing his eyes with his sleeves. 

"Dean? Dean, what's wrong?" Sammy asked worriedly, casting 'oh my god help me please' looks towards Bobby, who was gathering tissues. 

"I wan- want mommy!" Dean hiccuped, " I'm nuh-no-not supposed to be cr'ing! I'm ol'der!" Sam found himself wishing Dean was a loud cryer, instead of these sad stutter-y sobs. 

Bobby came over, but as soon as he got near, Dean redoubled his attempts to become one with Sam's neck. Bobby got the hint and passed Sam the tissues before backing quietly out of the room. 

Sam , meanwhile, was panicking. He set Dean on the counter ( a feat which deserved a reward on it's own; as Dean was set on not letting him go ) before wiping his tears away ( another difficult task because they kept coming) .

"S...*hic* Suh-Sammy! " Dean cried, but he did not raise his voice, which worried Sam. Kids were supposed to be loud criers, right?

Sammy shushed him and tried to mummer soothing things, deciding to just sit this one out. Eventually, after about ten minutes, Dean was still making his small sniffing noises but had apparently run out of tears.

"You okay?" Sam asked, feeling lame even as Dean nodded, shuddering from the whole thing. Dean raised his arms in a silent plea, and Sam picked him back up. As he did, he noted all the stains on Dean's shirt. The navy blue material had a ketchup stain from the fries Sam had bought when Dean woke up with his stomach empty and growling. The edges of his sleeves were dirty from how they hung over his hands. Dean's face was covered in tear and salt tracks, and his eyes were filthy from his constant rubbing his sleeves into his eyes ( a nervous habit both ages of Dean seemed to have). 

Not to mention the earlier holy water incident. Sam quickly sniffed Dean's hair. It didn't smell bad, but it was kinda greasy looking. Sam hoisted him up higher and turned his head to be able to look into the little one's face. 

" What do you think, Dean? Time to take a bath? " Dean wrinkled his nose but sighed, nodding.

Sam smiled as Bobby came back into the kitchen, carrying a box of some sort. Dean looked at the box with curiosity, and didn't mind when Sam put him down. Bobby came closer carefully, and although Dean had a little hand tightly fisted into Sam's pant leg, he leaned forward to see what was in the box as Bobby put it on the ground. 

He gave a delighted gasp. The box was full of toys, a wonderful sight to Dean. There was a rubber duck and a plastic boat for bath time; a knitted squid doll ( made years ago by Bobby's wife ); a couple of vintage toy cars; and the most beautiful plastic horse Dean had ever seen. He leaned forward more, stars in his eyes as he looked at the toys, while still dangling from Sam's leg. 

"Take 'em", Bobby said gently, watching as the little boy started when he remembered it wasn't just him and the toys, " they're yours if you want 'em." 

Dean looked up at Sam, who was smiling, before untangling his little hand from Sam's jeans and stepping forward. He reached in and pulled out the squid and the horse, holding them as if they were made of gold. 

"Thank you." He whispered, smiling shyly up at Bobby, who beamed and ruffled Dean's hair. The magical moment was shattered by a loud piercing whistle. Dean stumbled, Sam putting a hand on him protectively whilst Bobby didn't even blink.

"Just the boiler announcing it's done with th' hot water." He shrugged. " figured you'd want to give this one a bath." The two men looked down to see Dean crouching by the box, carefully inspecting the cars one by one. Feeling the attention, Dean raised his head to look up at them, blinking big green eyes. 

"Bath time?" He asked, all earlier disgust with the idea of bath time replaced with excitement to play with his- HIS! - new toys. 

Naturally, the toys weren't very new at all; but they were new to Dean, and he thought the fact that they were already slightly worn down from previous loving was the best.

Dean took the boat and the duck ("What are you going to name him, Dean?" Sam had asked. " Yellow." Dean replied, looking up in confusion when the two older hunters had to stifle laughter ) and let Sam lead him by the hand to Bobby's bathroom. 

In the bathroom, Dean let Sam pick him up and settle him on the sink counter. While Dean inspected Yellow, Sam slipped his shoes and socks off, before undoing the drawstring of his sweatpants. He carefully eased of Dean's sweatshirt, before sitting the little boy down on the closed toilet seat.

Sam turned the water on and plugged the bathtub. He mixed some of the Mr. Bubble solution he had bought with him into the bath till it was foaming with pink bubbles. 

" Do you have to go to the bathroom, Dean?" Dean considered it before shaking his head, still floating the little boat and Yellow in front of himself. 

"Come on, Dean." Sam chided, snapping Dean's attention back to him real fast. Dean blushed a little, but continued to smile softly. He placed the toys in the water carefully, before shucking of his undies and letting Sam help him into the tub. 

Sam washed his hair and his face, letting him play in the bubble water for a bit before rinsing him off. By the time Sam had managed to dry him off ( Dean was the squirmiest) and dress him up ( a soft T shirt with some jeans and a fresh pair of underwear and socks ), it was time for lunch.

Bobby and Sam had beers along with their sandwiches, while Dean had milk and a grilled cheese. The two watched as Dean ate as quickly as he could. 

"Slow down, Dean." Sam reminded, " You're not chewing enough." Dean made a show of chewing slowly and exaggeratedly for the rest of the lunch, even drinking half the milk at Bobby's request. 

After lunch, Sam washed up while Bobby went back out to work on his cars. Dean sat on the floor of the kitchen, scooting the vintage cars around the linoleum, making small noises under his breath. Sam watched him , smiling, up to his elbows in bubbles as he scrubbed the dishes. 

Dean was smiling too, favoring the red shiny car above the others in his imaginary game. Sam watched, growing a little sad as he thought this through.

This was the happiest he had seen Dean for a long while.


	6. And so it continues...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby's house and other shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm going through a slightly stressful time so updates may take a bit longer than you need. Also I'm kinda recuperating so... Yeah.

The day continued in the nice, peaceful way it had started ( not including the scare Sam and Dean had given Bobby when they first arrived).

After Sam had finished the dishes, he insisted that Dean take a nap. As expected, Dean had refused. 

It ended with Sam lying on the couch with Dean tucked into his left side, ensuring he couldn't escape without Sam knowing. Sam settled with their Dad's journal while Dean nibbled at his thumb. 

Twenty minutes later, Sam was out cold and Dean was left to explore. He carefully climbed of his younger brother before going off to retrieve his cars from the kitchen. 

Playing with the cars was fun for a while, but Dean soon wanted to go outside. 

He looked between Sammy - still passed out and snoring- and the front door, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

'Sammy would want me to stay here.' He thought dejectedly, before looking at the door again, ' but I really wanna go out!' 

Bobby!   
Dean's face brightened and he grinned. That nice man was sure to be out there, and so Dean wouldn't be alone...

With the decision made, Dean crept towards the door, being extra super sneaky. He carefully turned the knob, and let himself out. He shut the door behind himself like a respons- risponsibl- "adult".

Dean turned around and sighed happily. The porch beneath his feet creaked and he clambered down the wooden steps with one hand on the railing. 

He looked around. Huh. There were an awful lot of broken cars here. 

Dean carefully jumped off the last step, landing with small puffs of dust rising from the gravel.

"Bobby?", he asked quietly, looking around nervously when he didn't get and answer. " Mr. Bobby? " 

He began to pick his way through the cars, running his small fingers over the dusty metal he could reach. 

" Dean ?" Bobby appeared behind Dean, who shrieked in shock and pitched forward.

Bobby, expecting a similar reaction, quickly grabbed the back of Dean's shirt before he could hit the ground. 

" Where's Sam? ", Bobby asked, raising an eyebrow pointedly at Dean. Dean looked at the toes of his shoes and muttered, 

" He's napping." At Bobby's look of confusion Dean clarified, " He's napping because he needs sleep and I am a big boy so I don't." 

Bobby smiled. " Is that so?" , he asked, looking around the junkyard for a safe place for Dean to play. Dean nodded proudly.

Bobby held out a hand and Dean, after a seconds hesitation, put his hand in his. Bobby led Dean over to his latest favorite, an old cherry red Porsche with pop up lights. The lights were cracked and the car was dusty, but the car was magnificent either way.

Dean gasped. "Wow! She's so pretty!" He smiled, looking up at Bobby in awe. 

"Is she yours?" Dean asked, eyes shining in childlike excitement. Bobby smiled and nodded.

"Do you want to help me work on 'er ?" Dean stared at Bobby then the car. 

"I'm allowed to help?" He asked, bouncing on his toes in glee. Bobby lifted him up onto the picnic table he had set up near the car.

"Sure thing, kiddo. Do you think you could help me? " Dean nodded, grinning. 

\---------------  
Sam woke up from the most restful sleep he had in a long while. He stretched, knocking the journal off his chest and into his lap. He yawned, scratching his long hair. Man, he should take naps more often. Why did he- 

DEAN?!   
Sam shot up, sending the journal flying. He looked behind the couch. The kitchen. The bedroom. The bathroom.

Nothing. Nowhere. Dean was gone. 

Sam was feeling quite hysterical now, running his hands through his hair as he ran throughout the house looking for his brother. Multiple "what-if" scenarios went racing through his head. Dean could be hurt, he could be crying, he could be DEAD- 

There it was again. 

Sam stopped near the window. There was giggling drifting faintly through, and when he looked out he saw Bobby and Dean. He sighed in relief. 

Bobby was leaning over the opened hood of the car, watching as Dean tried to tighten something in the engine. 

Sam strode over to the door and let himself out. He walked over to were Dean and Bobby were, smiling as Dean continued to laugh. 

"There you are. What happened to napping?" Sam said, watching as Dean turned guiltily. 

Sam stood with his hands on his hips and a bemused expression on his face. Dean giggled nervously.

"I didn't want to wake you." He said, scrambling off the car to run over and throw his arms around Sam's legs.

"Don't wander around on your own, okay?" Sam said, feeling satisfied when Dean nodded sincerely. 

Dean raised his arms, and Sam bent down . He put his hands under Dean's armpits an hoisted him onto his hip.

Bobby winced a little as he watched the brothers. Sam turned to him with a questioning look.

" You're probably going to need to wash him again." He said a little guiltily, as he took in the grease and dust stains covering the little one.

Sam nodded, while Dean chimed in with, "No more baths!"   
\-----------------  
After a second bath, it was evening at the Singer house. 

Sam prepared dinner while Bobby watched T.V.   
Dean sat in the kitchen floor in his pajamas, playing with Squid and his cars. 

During dinner, Dean was good and ate at least three quarters of his food, along with half a cup of milk. 

Then came the major feat of putting Dean to bed.   
They started out strong, with Dean wishing Bobby a shy , "Good night".   
Things slowed down a bit when Dean insisted on cleaning up all his toys. And by the time Sam actually managed to get the little one into bed, he was giggling and bursting with energy. 

After multiple stories and a couple of attempts at lullabies, Dean was finally asleep. 

Sam crept downstairs, joining Bobby on the couch. He was handed a beer. They watched a bit of news, and then a documentary marathon. 

Around ten o'clock, Bobby wished Sam good night and went to go lie down in his bedroom. Sam, still feeling pretty good after his afternoon nap, stayed up. 

Around one in the morning, he headed back upstairs. He was almost at the guest bedroom when he ran into Dean. 

"Dean?" He whispered, "what are you doing out of bed?" His worst suspicions were confirmed when Dean let out a shuddery sob.

"Sammy, I..." Dean closed his eyes and let the tears roll down his cheeks. 

Sam put his hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" 

Dean cried, rubbing his eyes with little fists. "I had a night- nightmare, and I..." He broke of in hiccups. 

Sam put together the pieces, and looked down. Sure enough, his pajama pants were damp. Dean had wet himself.

Sam shushed him gently, taking him by the hand and leading him into the bathroom. While Dean sniffled, Sam cleaned him up.   
Dean didn't even complain at the prospect of having to wear the pull-up diapers. 

"Sam?", Dean asked quietly, still sitting on the sink. Sam was washing his pajama pants in the sink. 

Sam rinsed them out, wringing them to make sure they wouldn't be as damp. 

"Yes, Dean?" , he replied, hanging the now clean bit still wet pants over the shower rod to let them dry. 

Dean shifted, the pull-up squeaking against the porcelain sink. He was looking down at his lap.

" In my nightmare, there was fire." He paused, as Sam turned to stare at him. " It hurt, and I was all alone." He let out another breath. 

Sam came closer, leaning on the sink next to Dean and putting a comforting arm around him. He tried to seem reassuring, but he was aghast. Even the de-aged Dean was having nightmares about hell. 

"I'm sorry I made a mess." Dean said sadly, taking Sam's silence as anger and disapproval. 

Sam shook his head, picking Dean up off the counter and hugging him. 

"I'm not angry at you; I'm just imagining how scary that must have been." Sam replied, smiling when Dean nodded, eyes wide. Sam turned off the lights and carried Dean put of the bathroom and into the guest bedroom they shared. 

Once there, Sam set Dean on the bed. Since they only bought two sets of pajamas for Dean, Sam decided to just let him sleep in his night shirt and pull-up.

He sat on the bed as Dean crawled between the covers and rested his head against the pillow. 

Sam watched. He remembered sharing this room many times with Dean when on a case; but this time Dean barely made a bump in the covers. 

Dean got comfortable, scooting around. When he was done, he looked at Sam expectantly. Sam raised an eyebrow in question.

"Could you sleep with me?" Dean asked, looking slightly nervous. He probably thought Sam was gonna say no. 

Sam nodded, getting up to go to the brush his teeth and change his clothes into something more comfortable. Dean watched him the entire time, eyes shining from were he was nestled in the bed. Sam could tell he was frightened out of his mind. 

As soon as he finished, Sam slid in beside Dean, gathering him up in his arms. Dean relaxed surprisingly quickly, all tension draining from his body as he fell asleep. 

Sam couldn't. He kept thinking about their current situation. 

The first and foremost thing to do in the morning would be to start driving to the bunker. 

It was a safe place for both brothers, and it was the closest thing Sam had available for Dean as a home. 

Sure, Bobby's place was nice, but he couldn't have Dean but underfoot to the older man at all times. 

The bunker it was. Sam shifted, already making plans as he leaned against the head board. Squished into his side, Dean murmured something in his sleep before sighing happily. 

Oh, Castiel was going to have a field day when he... SHIT! 

If he had been able to, Sam would have face palmed. Trust him to forget the angel in his and his brothers life. 

Maybe Cas would be able to do something about it; some grace or "angel mojo", as Dean preferred it to be called. 

Sam looked down at Dean, who was still sleeping peacefully.   
In the morning they would pack up and head out.  
\---------------  
Sam woke up, and was surprised to see Dean was still in his arms. Naturally, the little boy was no longer asleep. 

"How long have you been awake?" Sam asked, yawning mid sentence. Dean shrugged. 

"You told me to stay by you." He replied, twiddling the stuffed squid's tentacles between his fingers. 

Sam shook his head in bemusement. The elder Dean would have never been able to sit still for that long. 

"You hungry?" He asked, getting up and watching as Dean excitedly nodded and hopped out of bed. 

The rest of the morning was a blur of packing, helping Dean brush his teeth, getting dressed, having to redress Dean when he managed to get tangled in his clothes in an attempt to get dressed.

By the time they finally finished and went downstairs, Bobby had finished with breakfast. 

Sam told Bobby about his plan, who was a bit sad to see them leave, but agreed it was for the best.

While Sam packed the car, Dean showed Bobby his Batman blanket proudly. 

Sam returned to hear snippets of conversation.   
"-Nd then I saw the blanket, and I didn't even say anything, and Sam knew and he bought it!"   
Dean chattered happily, as Bobby sat at the kitchen table and nodded. 

"Dean, it's time to go." Sam said, watching as Dean nodded a little sadly. 

Sam came forward to hug Bobby, who let a gruff, " Come back anytime, son." Sam nodded smiling. 

Dean surprised both of them by jumping onto Bobby's legs and crying, " Bye, Unc'le Bobby! I'll miss you! " Bobby beamed, picking Dean up for a hug. 

"You come back here soon, you hear?" Bobby said in mocking anger, while Dean giggled and nodded. 

Bobby put him down and Sam took him by the hand. As they walked out of Bobby's house; Sam with a duffel slung over his shoulder and Dean with Yellow in his free hand, Sam felt hope for the first time in a long while.


End file.
